


Why am I in love alone (Why am I hurting alone)

by GoldenLynn



Series: Love Hurts [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLynn/pseuds/GoldenLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever she did, she couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>It’s definitely her heart, her feelings but why wouldn’t they listen to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I in love alone (Why am I hurting alone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimina02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimina02/gifts).



> I wrote this thing in such a short time span. I don't even know how it turned out to be. This was a wild idea I got while being bored in the car. Hope you'll like it.
> 
> Happy reading. ^^
> 
> ps: It's so late! what I am even doing?
> 
> Cross posted on Aff  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/994029/why-am-i-in-love-alone-why-am-i-hurting-alone-angst-jinyoung-jungkook

Final: I am happy (believe me)

 

It was past midnight, probably 1am. Lynn didn’t know nor care, chatting with her best friend over text messages even though she knew she will regret staying up late tomorrow’s morning, it was a school night after all.

_Girl, the dude is so hot. How can someone be as hot as him…. And he’s so cute and adorable and handsome and awesome and amazing and just perfect UGH_

_Hhhhh omg Lynn! You’re done for!!You fell so hard didn’t you? Poor Bunnyy!! Well I am sure he likes you too! Who doesn’t?_

_Uh huh!!! I hope so :’D_

_Oh LYNN BTW!!!!_

_I TOTALLY FORGOT TO TELL YOU_

_I AM CHANGING TO YOUR SCHOOL NEXT MONDAY_

_OMG_ REALLY _??? OOOH HAPPY DAY!!! I AM CRYING!! THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN!_

Lynn squeaked in excitement, she couldn’t believe that her friend is changing to her school. In-a was finally transferring to her school. After pestering the latter’s father for a year it was finally happening. It felt like a dream coming true. It was their second year in high school and Lynn was more than happy to spend the rest of her high school years with In-a by her side.

 

 

The next day, which was a Friday, and the last day studying without In-a, Lynn couldn’t hide her excitement, smile never leaving her face and giggles escaping her mouth. Jinyoung, the girl’s classmate and close friend, noticed her good mood as soon as she entered the classroom. It wasn’t always that Lynn was in a good mood being in school. She usually drags herself around the place and tries to survive the day without sleeping through the teachers’ lectures. But whenever he tries to question the girl beside him the teacher send him a glare and he didn’t want any problems.

Soon enough it was lunch period, Lynn skipped to the cafeteria. Jungkook, her other close friend, joined the two, and was quick to notice the cheerful girl, as they sat in their usual table, he could see that she couldn’t stop fidgeting in her seat across him like a happy kid.

Jungkook raised his brow at Lynn, the girl didn’t even seem to notice him, fighting the smile on her lips. “Umm, Lynn? What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” Lynn answered with a confused look, eating her food and humming in delight.

“You seem possessed with all the giggling you’re doing,” Jinyoung, who was sitting beside Lynn, said, earning him a glare from the girl. “Can’t I be happy without getting questioned about it?”

Jinyoung huffed, raising his hands in surrender. “Wow, I was just asking.” Lynn scoffed at him before returning to her food.

“But really though, did something happen?” Jungkook asked again, trying to prey more.

“You know In-a, right? I always talk about her,” The two boys nodded, familiar with the girl from Lynn’s never ending babbling. “Well she’s finally transferring to our school. How cool is that?”

“That’s great,” Jungkook smiled, Lynn’s happiness rubbing on him. Jinyoung smirked; the kind that Lynn knew was bad news. “Is she hot?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows seductively but Lynn wacked his head making him pout cutely. Jungkook chuckled in amusement at his two childish friends.

 

 

It was finally Monday, Lynn was struggling to keep her eyes open on her way to school. She stayed the whole previous night awake. The first half texting In-a and the other half excitedly waiting for the morning. But now she was truthfully regretting that, she could feel a headache coming her way and she wasn’t really looking forward to that.

_I am at the school’s gate. Hurry up I am waiting._

_Okiii!!!_

Lynn smiled at her phone, all thoughts of the stupid headache leaving her mind. She still couldn’t believe that this is finally happening. The school gates were finally getting to her line of view and she was able to make out In-a standing there amongst the other students. Lynn quickened her pace, her stomach swirling in excitement.

“Baby!” Lynn jumped on In-a, almost knocking the older girl’s down. In-a hugged Lynn tightly with a hearty chuckle. “My Bunny!”

“This is the happiest day ever, I am so happy, so, so, so happy!” Lynn yelled making some of the students around them send her weird looks, but the two girls were too oblivious to everything around them to even notice. “I know, I know. Me too. You can’t imagine.”

Lynn chuckled, pinching her friend’s cheeks. “You are so adorable. Let’s go to the classroom before someone starts hitting on you,” In-a roller her eyes at her younger friend’s behavior, yet she failed to mask the smile on her face as she got dragged by Lynn through the hallways.

“I am still really sad that you don’t study in the same class as me,” Lynn huffed, an angry pout on her face. In-a sighed too, not liking the idea either. “I know, Lynn. I know. I am not happy with that too. But what can I do? They said your classroom is full?”

“I can sacrifice one of my stupid classmates,” the taller girl whined, stomping her feet childishly as she reached her friend’s classroom. In-a smiled a little, trying to reassure Lynn. “Cheer up Lynn, we will spend the rest of the time when we aren’t studying together and that’s what matters.”

Lynn sighed, knowing that she can’t argue to that. “Umm, You’re right. Plus you’ll be studying with one of my friends. His name is Jungkook, so you won’t be all alone.”

“Like I would know which one he is.”

“I’ll introduce you to him later. Anyway I gotta go, I am never late. Please don’t be the reason I ruin my good student image.” Lynn commented dramatically making In-a chuckle, with that Lynn left waving at her friend before disappearing in the hallways.

 

 

“So are you introducing your hot friend to me today?” Jinyoung asked as Lynn sat beside him, the girl side eyed him before snickering. “yeah, but don’t try to hit on her, she’s too good for you,” Jinyoung slapped Lynn’s arm in offence, as she smirked at him.

“I always thought better of you,” Jinyoung complained, clutching his heart. “I thought you would help your very attractive and hot single friend.”

“Honestly, with that big ego no one will want to be with you.”

“This little…” Jinyoung sighed, as the teacher entered giving him no chance to pester Lynn more, so he restored to kicking his friend’s shin. Lynn pinched his thigh painfully and the boy tried to muffle his groan. (Trying to avoid problems as usual.)

 

 

 

The moment the lunch bell rang Lynn jumped eagerly from her seat, Jinyoung jolted in surprised, sending Lynn a glare. “Lunch! Finally!” Lynn yelled, dragging Jinyoung out the classroom. The two were taken back by Jungkook’s unexpected appearance, waiting for them while leaning on the wall.

“Kook, why are you here?” Lynn asked confused, the bell just rang and the boy’s classroom wasn’t that close to hers. 

Jungkook shrugged. “We were dismissed early, so I am here.”

“Where’s In-a?” Lynn looked around franticly, searching for a tall pretty girl, yet almost all the girls were too short to be In-a.

“I don’t know?” Jungkook said hesitantly, scared of Lynn’s wrath. The girl sent him a murderous glare, the thought of chocking him very tempting. “Don’t glare at me, she doesn’t even know me. I couldn’t just go to her and drag her here.”

“I would honestly do that,” Jinyoung said with a mischievous smile and Jungkook scoffed at him. “What? I am not as awkward as you.”

Jinyoung chuckled at Jungkook who looked like he was fuming in frustration while Lynn fumbled with her phone trying to call In-a. “Baby, where are you? …. Oh, okay, okay. I am on my way.”

Jungkook pouted cutely. “You never call me baby. It’s always kook.” He whined, and Lynn blushed at the remark. She pushed him slightly trying to hide her red cheeks. “Jinyoung isn’t whining and I only call him Jinyoungie.”

Jungkook scoffed in fake offence. “So now I am on the same level as Park Jinyoung?” the younger boy smirked as Jinyoung sent him an insulted look.  “Excuse me, Jeon Jungkook I would like to tell-“

“Drop it Jinyoung, In-a is waiting in the cafeteria. So hurry your asses up, will ya?” Lynn hurried her steps leaving the two boys with no choice but to follow her.

 

 

 

Finally reaching the cafeteria, Lynn squeezed In-a between her arms for the second time that day. Jinyoung introduced himself with what he liked to call a charming smile and mesmerizing eyes. While Jungkook timidly said his name, with a cute toothy bunny smile. In-a introduced herself back, giving the two boys a pretty eye smile of hers.

“She’s so pretty, my heart,” Jinyoung whispered to Lynn, sighing dreamily. “Looks like even Kook fell for her charms. Look how he’s staring.”

Lynn glanced at Jungkook and indeed he was staring. He was trying not to make it obvious but Lynn knew better. Ignoring the boy, Lynn made her way to their usual table and the others followed her.

Throughout the whole Lunch, the two boys were acting differently. Jinyoung straightly hitting on In-a, as if Lynn didn’t warn him, and Jungkook trying hard not to seem as nervous as he actually is. And it was making Lynn feel awkward, uncomfortable and annoyed as hell, and maybe jealous too.

“stop it,” Lynn muttered as she jabbed Jinyoung’s side, the boy was sweetly smiling at In-a and laughing at everything she says. “I told you she’s out of your league.”

“Are you jealous?” Jinyoung teased making Lynn roll her eyes at him. But it wasn’t like he was totally wrong.

 

 

 

Lynn liked to say that she never lies. She liked to believe that she’s a truthful person but some situations call for drastic measures. In-a was sitting in her bed, swinging her legs. The two of them went back to the younger’s house after school ended, since they didn’t get enough of each other. (they never do, actually.)

“So, what do you think about my two stupid friends?” Lynn asked, trying to dismiss the nervous feeling she got.

“Jinyoung is very sweet, very kind. I really liked him.” Lynn smiled at that, Jinyoung was really something, huh. “And Jungkook. Jungkook is just… I don’t know. He’s just so cute? I don’t know how to describe him.” In-a smiled a little and Lynn noticed her cheeks reddening slightly. The younger girl could feel her stomach twisting unpleasingly.

“Ah! hehe. I see.” Lynn chuckled awkwardly, throwing herself in her bed beside the sitting In-a. The latter threw her friend a glance before asking. “You still didn’t tell me who’s your crush.”

Lynn could feel the colors draining from her face, and she could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage. “Euh, it’s Jinyoung.” The girl said blushing for reasons different from what In-a thought.

“Ow my god. Beautiful eyes, pretty lips, sharp jawline, jet black hair and a precious smile. Your description was on point. Even though he’s not that muscular.”

_Yes, Jinyoung isn’t muscular, not at all._

Lynn chuckled. “Your short memory is finally working.”

She was never more thankful to the similarity between Jungkook and Jinyoung’s appearance.

“Thick eye brows, looks cute and manly at the same time, very playful and funny,…” and for the first time Lynn wished In-a would stop talking

 

 

 

The moment Lynn reached her desk the next day she jumped on Jinyoung. “Dude I have a crush on you.”

“What?” Jinyoung asked in disbelieve, eyes widening, almost popping out of their sockets. “Ew, what do you mean you have a crush on me?”

“I.have.a.crush.on.you.” Lynn added with a decisive tone.

“I appreciate the feelings Lynn, but I don’t feel the same way.” Jinyoung tried to say as gently as he could and Lynn flicked his forehead.

“Ew dude, I don’t really have a crush on you,” Jinyoung stared at the girl confusedly, it was still early for this and the boy was a bit slow. “I mean, act as if I have a crush on you.”

“Any reason why?” Jinyoung asked, raising his brow and Lynn sighed. “cause you’re my best friend

Cause you’re awesome

Cause you’re hot

Cause you’re handsome

Cause you love me

Cause I love you

Cause I’ll buy you food.” Jinyoung finally perked at that and Lynn knew that she finally got him.

“Okay, but I still want an explanation,” the boy said as the teacher entered the classroom.

If anyone would ask her why she’s doing all this, why is she lying, why is she begging Jinyoung like that. The only thing she could say is that she would do anything for In-a.

 

 

Lunch started to stop being as enjoyable as it used to be, at least in Lynn’s case. She could only play with her food so she won’t stare at the two sitting in front of her. But she was still failing and stealing glances at the two. In-a was giggling adorably, big pretty eyes in a croissant shape while Jungkook chuckled, a playful attractive smile on his face.

_Precious smile._

“What’s with you?” Jinyoung asked, bumping his shoulder with Lynn’s. _Everything_. “Nothing.”

“Wow, I totally believe you. Look you are coming with me after class, and you’re gonna explain what’s with you.”

“But-“

“I’ll buy you ice cream.” Lynn sighed, obviously giving up and Jinyoung chuckled.

“What are you talking about?” In-a asked with a knowing look, Jungkook raised his brow in amusement before saying. “Aaaaw, I heard Jinyoung telling her that he’ll buy her ice cream, and without inviting us. Is it a date?”

Jinyoung was going to disagree, but then he remembered what Lynn said, _she had a crush on him,_ and as the amazing person he is he was going to act like it.

“Maybe?” Jinyoung smirked playful, sending Lynn a wink. The girl, who apparently was very good at acting, blushed, avoiding everyone’s eyes as she continued to eat. Jungkook and In-a chuckled at her _obvious_ behavior, while Jinyoung tried to understand what was the younger girl thinking about.

 

 

_After class there was no trace of Lynn and Jinyoung couldn’t get more suspicious._

 

 

 

_Do you have a thing for Jinyoung? ^~^_

Lynn started at Jungkook’s text, dread filling her insides as she typed her  reply. ( _No)._

_Maybe?? :p_

_Omg! Really? I thought he wasn’t your type._

_(He isn’t)_

_Well guess he is!!! You just thought wrong!_

_Uh huh! I realized!! I never thought that boy would steal my best friend’s heart :p well good luck_

_(Fuck your luck)_

_Thx ^^ good night~_

_Night :*_

Lynn hated lying, but it was her only escape.

 

 

 

Weeks passed, In-a and Jungkook were trying to set up Lynn and Jinyoung, and with that getting closer and closer. The two were getting more comfortable with each other, and Lynn noticed it all, the sweet words, the never ending compliments and the subtle touches, she was getting good at turning a blind at those. Acting like she didn’t hear or see anything. Acting like she was so in love with Jinyoung to notice those two falling in love with each other.

“Are you going to keep on avoiding me?” Jinyoung asked, hands on his hips, and if he wasn’t being serious at the moment Lynn would have chuckled at his motherly pose.

“Are you going to keep on asking me unnecessary questions?” Lynn sighed, pushing Jinyoung aside and taking a place on her desk.

Jinyoung run a hand through his hair in distress, sitting beside Lynn. “I am just worried about you. You don’t seem okay.”

_I am not okay._ “I am totally okay, stop being delusional.”

“Is it related to In-a?”

_Yes_. “No.”

“Jungkook?”

_Yes_. “No.”

“Then what is it?” Jinyoung yelled in frustration.

“It’s nothing.”

_It’s everything._

 

 

 

 

 

“His mole is in the right side.” In-a whispered, taking a seat beside Lynn in the cafeteria table. Lynn sent her a confused look, eyebrows furrowed. In-a gestured to Jinyoung with her head, Lynn looked at the boy still not understanding what her friend was talking about.

“Seriously, Lynn. What’s with you. You always talk about your crush’s mole, the one on the left side of his neck. I just noticed that it was in the right side.”

_It’s in the left side, you’re just looking at the wrong person._

Lynn tried to sway her hands, making it look like she was checking which side is which. “I am just stupid. It’s MY left side, but HIS right side, don’t mind me.”

In-a chuckled before returning to her food. Lynn sighed, tired from all the lying she’s doing. She discreetly stared at Jungkook, at his beautiful eyes and pretty lips. At his sharp jawline and precious smile. At his cute look and manly aura. At his muscular body and broad shoulders. The description suited him better. The word perfect was meant for him and no one else. Not even Jinyoung.

 

 

By the end of the day Lynn was starting to feel tired, all she wanted to do was take a long, long nap, but seems like Jungkook had other plans. As she got the school’s gate the boy was there, apparently waiting for her.

“Lynn,” he exclaimed happily. “Let’s go get ice cream.”

“Sure,” Lynn chuckled, whenever someone, aka Jungkook and Jinyoung, wanted to talk to her about something important or ask her for a favor they would treat her to ice cream, they knew that ice cream was her weakness.

For the whole walk Jungkook seemed nervous, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to. Lynn could notice that, usually the boy would be playful, talking and joking around. And even if they didn’t talk that much these days she knew it wasn’t the only reason. Jungkook’s nervousness was getting a toll on her, she was getting a feeling she couldn’t define, and there was a hopeful voice nagging in the back of her head.

After getting the ice cream, the two sat on a bench in a nearby park. Jungkook’s silence was still bugging Lynn but she was trying hard to dismiss it.

“Lynn,” Jungkook called hesitantly and Lynn hummed, trying not to swoon over the boy’s angelic voice.

“There’s something I want to ask you, but I don’t know how to come around to it…”

Lynn’s heart started beating uncontrollably, and she couldn’t help the blush creeping to her cheeks. She didn’t want to believe that the boy maybe going to confess to her, there’s no way in hell nor heaven that he harbored any feelings for her. But she still hoped and still dreamed. She always tried to expect the worst, yet she couldn’t get rid of that tinge of hope.

Jungkook groaned. “Why is this so hard?”

Why was he adding fuel to the hope she had? Why was he so nervous? Why wouldn’t he look her in the eyes? Why wouldn’t her heart stop beating this quickly?

“Look lynn, I…” Jungkook stared at her with dark attentive eyes and she could feel her cheeks heating even more and her heart jumping to her throat.

“I like In-a.”

_Oh._

“Oh.”

_Right, of course._

“Can you help me?”

_No, please. I can’t_

“Yes, of course.”

“Ow my god, Lynn, Yes! Thank you” Jungkook cheered happily and Lynn was glad at least one of them was happy, it didn’t matter how she’s feeling, as look as Jungkook had that precious smile on his face.

_She would do anything for that smile._

“You’re welcome,” she smiled tightly and Jungkook chuckled hugging her, Lynn stiffened at that but she didn’t push him away. “You’re the best.”

_No I am not._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jinyoung,” breathed through the device, her voice a mere whisper.

“Lynn?” Jinyoung asked worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Jinyoung,” Lynn repeated, relieved. A cold summer breeze blew her way and she sneezed.

“Lynn, are you out?” Jinyoung panted, It seemed like he just run down the stairs, Lynn could hear him putting his shoes on. “Where are you?”

“In the park,” Lynn replied simply, they always hanged in this park so she was sure he would know which one.

“I am on my way, stay there.” And with that the boy hanged up.

Jinyoung reached sooner than Lynn expected, he must have run the whole way there. He was sweating even in the night breeze and his jacket was messily worn, his shoes untied.

“Lynn,” the boy said and before he could say anything else, before he could move any inch more, Lynn run to him, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Jinyoung hugged her back, patting her head comfortingly, no questions asked. Lynn was glad for that.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lynn finally detached herself from her best friend, going to sit in one of the swings, with Jinyoung sitting beside her.

“Are you going to tell me what happened now?” Jinyoung asked, glancing at Lynn who seemed to be in another world.

“A whole year,” Lynn muttered with a low voice and Jinyoung almost couldn’t hear it. Almost. “A whole year of what?”

“A whole fucking year,” Lynn added, as if Jinyoung didn’t say anything. “And then what? Nothing.”

Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows in thought, he wasn’t as clueless as Lynn thought he was. He wasn’t as oblivious as he made himself be. “Is it about Jungkook?” He asked, hoping this time his friend won’t lie.

_Yes_.

“Yes.”

“He confessed to In-a?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“He told me he liked her. He asked me to help him.”

“Do you want to?”

_No._

“No.”

“Then don’t.”

“In-a likes him too.”

“Yeah, I could tell.”

“I am happy for them.” Lynn smiled, surprising Jinyoung.

_I am happy for them._

 

 

 

 

A/N:

_Honeslty what did I just write? I am so so tired. hope you liked it!  I love reading your comments. (this is un-edited)_

_Note to Lia/In-a: I got this idea after thinking that if Jungkook met the both of us he will fall for you. Hope you like this thing. Do you finally understand why I wasn't ready for your reaction?_


End file.
